teardrops on my guitar
by DarkCatDemon
Summary: inuyasha shoots his mouth off and sends kagome running home / please read and reveiw


Me: this is my first songfic so please be nice

* * *

"INUYASHA SIT" shouted kagome. "What was that for wench" shouted inuyasha as the spell wore off. "You know perfectly well what it was for" kagome yelled back.

**flashback**

kagome had just gotten back from her time when suddenly inuyasha dropped down in front of her and said "and just what the hell have you been doing."Making lunches" kagome replied "whatever lets just get to the village" said inuyasha. when they got to the village kagome was instantly greeted by her friends.

KAGOME!  
kagome-chan!  
kagome-sama!

"hello shippo, hello sango, hello miroku" said kagome while smiling at her friends. "did you bring any yummy ninja food kagome" asked shippo "I sure did shippo" said kagome said as she handed him a taffy "ya" said shippo as he took it and put it in his mouth.

A little while later everyone was sitting down eating but inuyasha was still inspecting the food. "come on Inuyasha i didn't poison it" said kagome. Inuyasha slowly picked up some food and tasted it. "yuck!" said Inuyasha as he spat out the food "that was nasty." kagome glared at him. "I mean I could have done a better job then that" Inuyasha continued not seeing kagome get up, walk towards the door and stop at the entrance. "INUYASHA SIT" shouted kagome.

**end flashback**

"so what I was just telling the truth" said Inuyasha. "well you could have been a little more considerate" whispered kagome. "I mean really even kikyo could have done a better job" Inuyasha continued no listening to her. Everyone gasped while all thinking separate thoughts.

'how could inuyasha say such a thing'  
'the idiot'  
'Inuyasha my friend you have just dug your own grave'

"INUYASHA SIT, SIT, SIT,SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT BOY" screamed kagome as she held back tears. After she was satisfied that he wouldn't be moving for a while kagome ran towards the well and jumped in.

**In kagome's time**

kagome was in her room crying when she suddenly got an idea. She got up and grabbed her guitar. After plucking a few notes a song came to mind and she began to play

**In inuyasha's time**

"Damn that wench" said inuyasha as her ran towards the well and jumped in. "I hope that Inuyasha apologizes to kagome" said shippo "mew" agreed kirara

**back in kagome's time**

Inuyasha was just about to open kagome's window when he heard her begin to play. 'what is she doing' he thought. suddenly she began to sing.

"Inu looks at me

i fake a smile so he won't see

that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

that girl he talks about

and she's got everything that I have to live without

Inu talks to me

I laugh cuz it's just so funny

that I cann't even see

anyone when he's with me

he says he's so in love

he's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

he's the song in the car i keep singing don't know why I do

Inu walks by me

can he tell that I can't breath

and there he goes so perfectly

the kind of flawless i wish i could be

she'd better hold him tight

give him all her love

look in those beautiful eyes

and know she's lucky cuz

he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

he's the song in the car i keep singing don't know why I do

so I drive home alone

as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

he's the song in the car i keep singing don't know why i do

he's the time taken up

but there's never enough

and he's all that i need to fall into

Inu looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see"

kagome put the guitar down and sat there thinking when suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around her."kagome did you really mean what you sang just now" asked Inuyasha. "You heard" said kagome "yea" Inuyasha replied.

kagome sighed and said "yes, I sang that song to let my feelings out" "what feelings" asked inuyasha. "my feelings of love" said kagome "for who" asked inuyasha "for you" kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was in shock but he quickly got over it and leaned down to whisper in her ear "well you know what" he whispered "I love you as well" "but what about kikyo" said kagome. Inuyasha turned her around and said "I did love kikyo but she never accepted me the way you do and you accepting me is one of the things I love about you"

"but she's so much better at everything then I am" said kagome "thats because she was trained while you weren't" said Inuyasha. "but she..." kagome started but before she could finish Inuyasha's lips came crashing down on hers and they stayed like that for a while until they both remembered something very important...air. They broke apart gasping and inuyasha chuckled because kagome's eyes were glossy and she had a dazed expression on her face.

"now do you see" said inuyasha "I love you not kikyo." kagome didn't answer she just leaned forward and kissed him with all she had. 'i could get use to this' thought Inuyasha as he kissed back with just as much passion. Inuyasha smirked against kagome's lips 'lets see that mangy wolf try to touch her now' he thought.

They broke apart and layed down next to each other on kagome's bed while kagome thought 'Inuyasha thanks to you I will no longer have teardrops on my guitar' and then she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Me: please reveiw


End file.
